


Your Superstitions

by lovemelizards (tomfics)



Series: Human holidays [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, New Year's Kiss, Unbeta'd, dont ask me about the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfics/pseuds/lovemelizards
Summary: Garak learns about an interesting New Year practice during their friendly lunch banter. Midnight brings about a surprise for the both of them.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Human holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161047
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	Your Superstitions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the fandom and I thought, what better way to start the year and deal with my conflicting thoughts for 2021 than by throwing myself at the fandom with a New Year fanfic? Please be kind!

“Now, Doctor, you can’t possibly expect me to believe you! I _know_ Humans are _promiscuous_ but-” Garak said, his tone chiding.

Julian looks at him baffled. “Why ever not?” He punctuated every word, frustrated. He had been in the middle of retailing one of his Starfleet Academy New Year’s Eve parties that could put even one of Jadzia’s parties to shame.

“ _Just_ the other week you told me of the kissing-plant on Christmas...” Garak started.

“Kissing-plant…?” he frowned for a second before his forehead cleared in understanding “ahh, mistletoe? Bu-but I told you! That is hardly used anymore, and there is a _clear_ symbolism of…”

Garak raised a hand to stop the young man before he started again his speech on the symbolism of life and fertility. “Yes, **that**. And you claim that it isn’t celebrated any longer _yet_ all it took was for Quark to hang _one_ over the entrance of the bar...” He raised an ocular ridge knowing he didn’t need to finish his sentence to make his point. Bashir grinned down into his mug a bit chagrined. It _had_ made for an interesting night at Quark’s. Of course, it was unsurprising that Quark was all-in for human holidays. They were very profitable especially Christmas with all the gift giving. Plus, it gave him the opportunity to sell themed drinks and food for a raised price to the unresisting nostalgic humans aboard the station. Surprisingly had been how other species had decided to partake in it as well and roll with the high spirits of the festivities. Morn especially had had a blast when he managed to get ahold of the mistletoe.

“And on a holiday you claim is familial!” He continued with an indignant tone, raising his finger in the air, chin raised.

Bashir sighed heavily. “Garak! It IS a family holiday!”

“So, you claim...” he narrowed his eyes. “I hope you aren’t going to tell me now that New Year’s Eve parties are _also_ familial? Surely, not, with the stories you told me…”

“No...! I mean... depends on the culture.” Bashir stumbled with his words, looking down at the table and missing the mirth in his lunch companion’s eyes. “But by large it’s mainly a holiday you celebrate with friends to welcome the new year...” To be honest he was quite excited to partake in it this year. He had been swamped at work and some release from that would be a welcome change. “Some historians say it comes from the Romans who would throw a big celebration called the ‘Festival of Saturnalia’, o-of course lots of kissing and… uhm, happened and that ended up being translated into folklore. It is said that a midnight kiss strengthens a budding romance and avoiding it could result in a loveless year.”

Unused to the silence, Bashir looked up from his food only to find Garak watching him intently. He went for another sip of his tea, feeling a little uneasy under the sharp gaze.

Garak tutted. “I didn’t expect you to be so superstitious, Doctor.” He sighed. “But now I can see why you’re so eager… We can’t have the station’s Chief Medical Officer suffering a loveless year.” Julian flinched at the use of his full title, but before he could say something Garak continued. “So, who is the lucky lady you’re going to kiss tonight?” Garak switched his sorrowful expression to his typical smile. Julian stared at him trying to decipher his friend’s mood, a soft blush creeping up his cheeks.

“I… don’t…” He swallowed, to be honest he had thought about it. Even considered if he would be lucky enough to steal a kiss from Jadzia.

Garak watched the dear doctor look away guiltily. “Or are you going to relieve your academy days and kiss as many as possible?” He couldn’t resist the jab. Red was such a fetching color on the young doctor's skin, and he did not see it happen often enough. It almost made this whole conversation worth it.

Julian huffed, putting his mug down with a clank. “Now! I will not sit here and be coerced into defending my academy days; it was just harmless fun! You’re acting like Cardassian’s don’t have fun…or-or kiss!” He rebutted with confidence but soon after frowned in doubt, feeling a little childish.

Garak laughed. “My dear Doctor, I made no such assertions!”

Oh, how Julian regretted telling Garak anything… but he was just so excited about being able to celebrate and let loose for once. Perhaps even end the night on a high note… He rubbed a hand through his unruly hair.

“But we do have morals to uphold, you know.” Garak continued with a sniff, sitting up primly.

Julian rolled his eyes. “If you say so, Garak.” He stabbed at his food; he didn’t believe Garak’s fake puritanism _at all_. After all, Cardassians had quite a reputation. They would probably **love** the idea. Well, maybe not, he wasn't sure...

“We are not a superstitious people, Doctor. And I can hardly see why kissing a stranger would have any effect on one’s love life.”

“It’s usually a loved one, though.”

“That’s not what you implied earlier.” Garak raised his ocular ridges and Julian cleared his throat and pointedly busied himself with his last bite of food. They sat in silence for a minute or two while Julian tried to ignore Garak's burning stare.

“So, I guess you won’t be joining us in counting down to the New Year?” Julian lamely joked not being able to handle the uncomfortable silence any longer.

Garak stared back at him with fake horror, a hand to his chest and Julian chuckled. “Even if I _wanted_ to. I am afraid I am too busy finishing glitzy outfits for this ‘celebration’ of yours” Garak got up, his food only half eaten. Julian snorted, only Garak could inject so much disdain into the word ‘celebration’. “Although, I did find our conversation most enlightening, Doctor. Now, if you'll excuse me, work calls”. He said with a nod and before Julian could say anything, left.

Julian couldn’t help the nagging feeling that he had missed something important from their conversation today. But then again, that’s usually how he felt after their lunches. His combadge beeped to announce the end of his lunch hour and with a soft sigh he got up to recycle his tray.

On the way back to the infirmary he passed Quark’s and saw Rom installing a new screen on the rail of the second floor so they could count the seconds to ‘midnight’ and his excitement bubbled back up again. He returned to work with a smile on his face and a bounce to his step.

**

Everyone pressed together, looking at the big screen with bright eyes in anticipation as the live count-down began.

“Ten!”

“Nine!”

“Eight!”

“Seven!”

“Six!”

“Five!”

“Four!”

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

The screen changed into a stream of fireworks from Federation HQ, the howling and cheering of everyone drowning out the sounds from the screen. Julian lifted his arm, shouting with everyone, his voice lost in the cacophony. With an expecting smile he turned, looking around for a friendly face, wondering if he would find a willing pair of warm lips to kiss and bless his new year, when he felt a firm hand on his waist pulling him to turn to his right. Before he realized what was happening, a hand cupped the nape of his neck and his lips were gently pressed into cooler soft gray ones. Squeezing his eyes shut, it felt like time had paused, the sound of rowdy yelling muffled by this moment. This sensation. But almost too quickly those soft lips retreated and his eyes opened only to find himself lost in bright blue eyes.

“Garak…” He whispered, still absorbing what had just happened.

“Happy New Year, Doctor. May you find luck in love”. The Cardassian gently caressed a thumb down the side of his neck where he was still holding before pulling apart with finality.

Leaving.

_No._

Julian watched with dismay as he started to walk away, the broad back easily weaving past the drunken and excited. The masses closing after him as if he hadn’t been there in the first place. Before he knew it, his feet started moving after the man, not as swiftly as the tailor, but he didn't care. He didn't care as he bumped, glided, evaded and rushed after the Cardassian, his heart beating rapidly, singing at his ear. He was close enough now, just outside the bar, that his fingers could reach out and grab at the arm of Garak’s thick tunic. He did, effectively stopping the man, that turned his face back in surprise. Julian smiled and took the extra couple of steps needed to stand face to face with the Cardassian. His smooth nose inches apart from the ridged one, his pupils enlarged, and, in the background, his subconscious faintly recognizes the comradery singing of ‘Auld Lang Syne’.

_“And here’s my hand my trusty friend_

_And give me your hand too_

_And we’ll take a cup of kindness yet_

_For auld lang syne”_

His hands lifted to grip the tailor by the shoulders, almost too tightly, afraid he would slip away again, and he crushed their lips together, infusing all the passion coursing through his body into that one kiss. Garak stayed immobile for a second or two before his hands hesitantly lifted to hold the younger man’s waist. Needing air, they slowly separated only for Julian to wrap his arms around the man tightly, afraid if he let go this moment would end. 

“Happy New Year, Garak.” He whispered against his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> “It's not because I'm lonely, and it's not because it's New Year's Eve. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.” _-When Harry met Sally_
> 
> [Auld Lang Syne by Kurt Nilsen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7MmvS2YvKdA)
> 
> @lovemelizards on Tumblr


End file.
